Don't Leave Me
by deepblue
Summary: *Finished* A fic for you H/Hr fans out there.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. J.K. Rowling owns them.  
  
A/N: I decided to do this story in one shot, instead of chapters and making people wait. This story is pretty much Harry/Hermione. Please review when you are done.  
  
  
  
Don't Leave Me  
  
By Deepblue  
  
  
  
Hermione was just settling into her favorite chair with a novel and a mug of tea but she suddenly heard on a light tapping noise. She froze, listening for the sound but resumed reading after silence had once again filled the room. As suddenly as it had begun, the same miniscule tapping noise recommenced. This time Hermione distinctively sensed that the sound was coming from the window.  
  
Walking towards the window, Hermione tripped over a pile of books that were littered on the floor in a disorderly fashion. Getting up and clutching her aching foot, she noticed the rest of the living room, of this one- bedroom apartment that she and Harry shared, was in no better condition. Books and scrolls of parchment were strewn about the floor. Several bookshelves lined the wall, many of them which looked like they would fall apart any second now. There was an odd assortment of different style chairs around the room, a few surrounding an antique coffee table. In another corner, a Muggle television, which Harry had used to keep up on news in the Muggle world, sat on top of a small wooden table. A window displayed a nice view of London (they lived among muggles). A dull beige carpet with standard white walls completed the ensemble. Besides this room, there was also a kitchen with a table, a small bathroom, and a cozy bedroom. Hermione scooped up as many books as she could and crammed them into an already overflowing bookshelf. She frowned because her housekeeping had been particularly lax ever since Harry left almost a year ago to become an Auror.  
  
"It has been just 3 years since we graduated from Hogwarts and you already want to become an Auror ", muttered Hermione. Well it didn't surprise her, for Harry thought his old job at the Ministry was boring. I want to being doing something that will truly make the world a better place, Harry had told her before leaving. It was so characteristic of Harry to be saying something noble like that. That was one of the numerous reasons she loved him. That memory brought a warm smile to Hermione. And along with that memory, several other memories of Harry came flooding back.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Hermione was worried. There was going to be a Winter Ball next week and she, a fifth year, didn't even have a date. Viktor wasn't available and the only other person who had asked her so far was Neville. Ron didn't seem to have the nerve to ask her, and she in turn didn't bother to ask Ron to the ball because of what had happened last year. Also, she even suspected that some of the girls who had been in Viktor Krum's fan club were purposely steering guys away from her due to jealously and vengeance. Harry was still debating whether or not to ask Cho to the ball because of Cedric's passing.  
  
Sighing in frustration and self-pity, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner. She was so troubled about what to do about the Ball; Hermione stumbled in the hallway and dropped numerous books and scrolls of parchment onto the floor. Passing groups of people, as well as a few pictures, laughed at her, as Hermione scrambled to pick up all her things. She mentally kicked her self for being so clumsy. Someone's hand offered her The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, and she quickly grabbed it, along with the rest of her possessions.  
  
"You really shouldn't carry that many books", said the person that helped her. Hermione got to her feet and looked up. It was Harry.  
  
"Thanks", she replied, "Lets go eat, I'm starving." Hermione took off at a breakneck pace for the Great Hall.  
  
"Wait." Harry's voice rang out behind her. "Hermione, can have a word with you.in private?"  
  
"There's no one else here", she replied looking around. It seemed that everyone else had departed for dinner.  
  
"Well.you know that Ball next week?"  
  
"Yea.what about it? I know I can't get a date but-"  
  
"No, its not that", Harry interrupted, "I was just wondering if you would like to go to the Ball with me?"  
  
Hermione paused for a moment. This was clearly not something she expected to Harry to say.  
  
"Well.I.I thought you were going to ask Cho?" Hermione stammered.  
  
"I didn't want it to seem that I was moving in on her after Cedric's passing. But to tell you the truth, I would much rather be going with you."  
  
And for some reason, Hermione blushed.  
  
The night of the ball.  
  
Hermione had spent several hours preparing for the occasion. She was dressed up like she was at the Yule ball. Her hair fell smoothly past her shoulders, almost to the small of her back. She had donned gorgeous navy blue robes, which elegantly accented her curves. Around her neck was a golden necklace that her mother had given her.  
  
When Hermione finally descended the steps to the Gryffindor common room, everyone in the room was stunned momentarily. Even Fred and George stopped in the middle of a joke to look up. Finally, after an awkward period of silence, everyone resumed conversation.  
  
Hermione scanned the room for a sign of Harry. But he was nowhere to be seen. 5 minutes turned to 15 minutes and then almost to half an hour. Everyone filtered out of the room until she was the only one remaining. Hermione sat down and furrowed her eyebrows in exasperation.  
  
"Where is HE? ", Hermione said out loud in an irritated tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
Hermione stood up and turned around to see Harry with an extremely apologetic expression on his face.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I'm very sorry. Dumbledore had to speak to me about some very urgent business." Hermione tried to ask him what it was but was waved off by Harry.  
  
"I just want to forget about everything and enjoy tonight. Please don't make it harder for me, Hermione."  
  
Harry paused, looked her over, and slowly whispered with a look of awe on his face, " You look stunning, absolutely magnificent."  
  
And with those words he handed her a single red rose, beautiful yet frail. Hermione gingerly accepted the rose and instantly felt warmer. It was as if all of her troubles had vanished. She looked back at Harry, who was wearing a boyish grin on his face, and surveyed him with her eyes. He was wearing dark green formal robes that accented his innocent green eyes. Years of Quidditch had also sharpened and chiseled his features.  
  
Hermione kindly thanked Harry for the rose and they both hurried off to the Great Hall where the Ball had already begun. It was the best night of her life. She and Harry waltzed there way around the gloriously decorated hall. They talked and laughed about anything, everything. They were the envy of many people. It was the first time Hermione truly felt alive.  
  
Falling asleep that night, Hermione just couldn't get over his good lucks, kindness, honor, and irresistible charm. She was beginning to understand why so many girls, especially Gryffindor first-years, swooned over him. From that night onward, Hermione began to think of Harry not as a friend but perhaps something more.  
  
Several days later.  
  
In between classes, all of a sudden, Harry pulled her aside into an empty classroom. He had a very serious and concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry this has to happen so suddenly, but I will leaving Hogwarts today. Don't worry I'll be back here tomorrow," Harry said uneasily.  
  
"What happened Harry? Tell me what's going on," responded Hermione.  
  
"It's best if you don't know.but before I leave could you answer me one request?" pleaded Harry.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
She paused for a moment in surprise. "Yes." Silence filled the room. Slowly, Harry leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed her on the lips. Hermione acted in response, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Finally, Harry started to pull away and they broke the kiss reluctantly.  
  
"Don't leave me behind, Harry," Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Harry looked away with an expression on his face that was so forlorn, it reminded Hermione of a lost puppy. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to go. Dumbledore and the others are waiting for me."  
  
Then he focused his gaze back on her and said, "But I promise you, I will return." Without another word, Harry Potter left the room.  
  
The rest of the day passed, uneventfully, except for the fact that Professor Snape was not present for potions class and Dumbledore was also missing. It was also being rumored that a group of wizards had arrived that morning and had left with Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry. For Hermione it was a sleepless night, as her mind raced to deduct what was going on. Wild speculation circled the great hall the next morning, as this was the hottest topic. Clearly something important was going on.  
  
Hermione and Ron ate together in silence, for both were deeply worried about Harry. While everyone else was yapping mindlessly, they only engaged in bits of broken conversation. Finally, Professor McGongall walked in to the hall with a piece of parchment clenched tightly in her hand. Her face was chalk white and even tighter than usual. She walked up to the place where Dumbledore usually speaks, and cleared her throat. Ever so gradually, the din of noise in the hall subsided and turned into dead silence.  
  
Professor McGongall began to speak, "I have both good news and bad news. The best news is that the scourge of the all wizards, You-Kn-.I mean, Lord Voldemort has been defeated and destroyed forever." Wild and rampant cheering filled the hall in a deafening rumble. Students, some strangers to each other, hugged each other in uncontrollable and disorderly celebration. A few members of the Slytherin table, however, did not even stand up.  
  
Professor McGongall's lips curled into a smile as she waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "But the price to pay for such a victory was great indeed. Many great and courageous wizards perished in this mother of all battles as well. Nevertheless, Dumbledore and the others saved and avenged countless lives. We will never, mark my words NEVER, forget those who fought and those who gave their lives for us. Classes will be canceled for the rest of day. That is all."  
  
Some students just froze, as if in shock, while others started to cry. Hermione's heart caught in her throat and her hands began shaking as she realized that Harry might be the unthinkable.  
  
Hermione and Ron immediately finished eating, instead of talking like everyone else, headed for Professor McGongall's office. As they entered, the professor looked up from her desk, and sighed.  
  
"I knew you would come to ask me about-," Professor McGongall began. However, Hermione and Ron immediately interrupted her.  
  
"Is Harry ok?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Now, now children, Harry is fine. He is recovering from his injuries in the infirmary. If you will be patient I will write you a pass to go see him," said the Professor.  
  
A few minutes later, they were up in the hospital wing, eager to see Harry. They quickly handed Madam Pomfrey the signed pass, then rushed in to see Harry.  
  
Madam Pomfrey called out after them, "Be quiet, he needs his rest!"  
  
Harry was lying in his bed, apparently sleeping. Fawkes, a magnificent scarlet and gold phoenix, was nestled at the foot of the bed. Ron whispered to Hermione, "Let's come back later. He's sleeping." They turned to leave but heard a soft voice behind them.  
  
"Wait guys.don't leave."  
  
Ron and Hermione turned around to see Harry sitting up in his bed, tired but just fine. Hermione rushed forward and threw her arms around Harry, while Ron just stood there, beaming at him.  
  
"Glad to have you back, Harry! Wait, are you hurt?" said Ron with concern in his voice.  
  
"Not anymore, thanks to Fawkes. He healed me with his tears," said Harry gesturing to the now awake phoenix.  
  
"What happened Harry?" exclaimed Hermione. Harry took a deep breath and began to explain.  
  
"Snape had managed to contact some of the Death Eaters in league with Voldemort and was able to give out his location. Dumbledore, several ministry wizards, and a team of Aurors elected to make a preemptive strike to eliminate Voldemort and as many Death Eaters as possible. Dumbledore thought it would be safest to bring me along, because of the danger that Voldemort would attack me while I was at Hogwarts with him gone. We reached the house where Voldemort was hiding, and Dumbledore instructed me to stay outside. Everybody else rushed in and then all hell broke lose. It was a trap. Voldemort was waiting in ambush, and the first two Aurors who rushed in were cut down, each hit by multiple spells. Hexes, spells, and curses could be heard through the air, as the 2 sides battled. And all I was doing was sitting outside and thinking about how Voldemort had killed my parents. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer so I ran into the house, ignoring Dumbledore's orders to stay outside. I looked up to see Voldemort right in front of me. The look on his face turned to cruel pleasure as he saw me. He said that he would enjoy killing me the most, after which he screamed "Avada Kedarva." I shouted "Expelliarmus" and our 2 beams connected like the last time we had met. We both struggled to hold on as our wands vibrated erratically. Thankfully, Dumbledore was there and shot an Avada Kedarva right into the side of Voldemort's head. After Voldemort was gone, the remaining Death Eaters couldn't stand up to Dumbledore and were defeated. "  
  
Harry stopped and said with a sigh, "So that's basically what happened. Ron, hand me a glass of water, would you?"  
  
"Of course", said Ron while pouring him a glass of water from the jug on his bedside table. Meanwhile, Hermione just sat there staring at Harry affectionately, with the immense relief that he was alive.  
  
Turning to Ron, she said "Ron you don't mind giving me and Harry some time to talk in private, do you?"  
  
Ron nodded in understanding, closed the curtains around Harry's bed, and left. Fawkes seemed to get the message as well and flew off. Harry took a sip of water from his glass, put it down, and then directed his gaze on Hermione, who was sitting on his bed.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" inquired Harry.  
  
Hermione buried her face in his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh Harry! I thought you were gone. I thought you had died and left me behind."  
  
"I promised I'd come back and I did, didn't I?" said Harry while running his hand through Hermione's long and bushy hair. "I will never leave you, I promise."  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
But now Harry had left her behind, for nearly a year. 'Well what about me,  
  
Harry, I have needs as well ', thought Hermione sadly, 'I haven't seen you for almost a whole year...and today is my birthday. Oh sure I get a letter now and then but that is nothing compared to seeing you in the flesh. I need to be able to melt into your warm embrace. I want to wake up next to you.is that so much to ask?'  
  
She made her way to the window, where the tapping noise was still coming from. Hermione peered out the window and looked out over the landscape of London at night. As if from out of nowhere, a snowy white owl suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
"Hedwig!" exclaimed Hermione as she let the owl in. Hedwig promptly dropped a large package on to the table and flew off to find her water tray. The package was wrapped in extravagant and shiny paper and was topped off by a large bow.  
  
"You know, there's a card that comes with that," said a familiar voice behind her.  
  
Hermione looked around to see a lean black-haired man in his early twenties behind her. On his face was a pair of familiar glasses and a delightful smirk. His robes were dirty and torn, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while.  
  
"Harry.is that really you?" said Hermione with a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"Yea. Sorry for being late, but Happy Birthday Herm." With those words, he leaned forward, deposited a kiss on her forehead, and handed her a card. Hermione immediately dropped the card, and pulled him in for a full kiss.  
  
The next morning, Hermione awake slowly, blissfully savoring the last bits of rest. She had finally enjoyed a good nights sleep with someone she loved by her side. Still lying in bed with her eyes closed she reached over to Harry's side of the bed, feeling for him. He was gone.  
  
Hermione quickly opened her eyes and looked around. He was really not there, and she could not hear any other sounds of life in the apartment. However, Hermione eyed the Harry's trunk in the corner of the room and sighed with relief. She immediately began to get up, but instantly realized she was completely nude. Heading for the shower, she had to step over multiple items of clothing that had been scattered all over the floor, as if someone had been rapidly stripping them off. Remembering their frantic lovemaking last night, Hermione blushed deeply. Just as she had stepped out of the shower and put some clothes on, Hermione heard someone walking around in the kitchen.  
  
Rushing out into the kitchen, she saw Harry sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet. A platter full of Cauldron Cakes, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice sat on the table. Instead of like last night, this time Harry was clean, smelled fresh, and had a new set of clothes on.  
  
Harry looked up and said "Good morning, Hermione." Gesturing towards the food he said, "sit down and have some breakfast."  
  
'He's acting like nothing happened, like he's only been gone for one day!' thought Hermione angrily. Hermione sat down gloomily but didn't touch the food.  
  
Harry noticed her unhappy expression and without delay inquired, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry," she began "you can't just leave me like this and come back like nothing has changed. I sorry, Harry. I just don't think this relationship can work with you running off half the time to save the world. I need some around me, or at least at night and the holidays." Hermione began to feel tears streaming down her face. "I just don't know if I could have survived much longer without you."  
  
Harry leaned across the table and stared intently into her eyes. "I feel exactly the same way, Herm. That's why I left my Auror training. I just couldn't stand not being by your side."  
  
"Really.you did all that for me?"  
  
"Of course. I'd do anything for you. I love you Hermione and I never want to lose you." His green eyes burned with fierce emotion. "By the way have you opened my present yet?" said Harry, handing her the present that Hedwig had dropped off last night.  
  
Hermione slowly removed the wrapping paper to reveal a large velvet box. Examining it carefully, she opened that box to reveal yet another box, exactly the same but smaller. She repeated the process and ended up with the same result, a slightly smaller box. Many smaller boxes later, Hermione finally ended up with a small black velvet lined box that could fit in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Open it," prompted Harry with a most serious look on his face.  
  
Gently opening the box, Hermione stared at its contents, a beautiful diamond ring being inside. She barely heard Harry's voice over the beating of her own heart, he was saying tenderly, "Hermione Granger, will you make me the luckiest wizard on earth and do me the honor of marrying me?"  
  
"Of course I will, I'm already the luckiest witch on earth with you at my side." said Hermione with gleaming smile. Suddenly her appearance saddened significantly. "Just make me a promise.don't ever leave me again."  
  
"I will never leave you," said Harry while staring into her soft brown eyes. "I promise."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That was bit fluffy, now that I think about it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, please review. 


End file.
